TDI Ipod SHUFFLE! Byz mez!
by LivingPlagueRat
Summary: I got really bored listening to my iPod, and thus, this was born! Um, also, sidenote, my Spanish kinda sucks, I've only been taking that class for like, 2 weeks, so Alejandro kinda sucks! For song 8, there's a lot of swearing so it's M, sorry! R


****WARNING: THID WAS MADE OF PURE BOREDNESS/RANDOMNESS, CONSULT YOUR DOCTOR IF YOU GO CRAZY-FANGIRL AT THE SIGHT/SOUND OF TDI Ipod SHUFFLE****

**This warning only means one thing, I'm doing that iPod Shuffle Challenge! If you guys don't know what that is, look it up. I was inspired and since I'm grounded from TV, I will listen to music. READY, SET, GO!**

**Song 1: Bella's Lullaby**

"Grassy...I can't get to sleep!" I shook him. "Try." He mumbled. "I did! For a whole hour." I poked him. "Well, I'm sorry, Princess. Who knows what Chris will do if he catches you in my bunk." I rolled my eyes. "Please, Duncan?" I asked. He opened his arms and I crawled into the sheets. He wrapped his arms around me, which were very warm. "Good night, Sam."

**Song 2: Go All The Way (Into the Twilight)**

"Come on, Duncan..." I dragged him under the docks. "Someone's impatient." I rolled my eyes. It was about midnight, and everyone was asleep, even the cameramen. "You'd be too if you were me." Me, the stuck-up, Goody-Two Shoes, CIT. "Are you ready?" He pinned me to the ground. "Just do it so I won't feel _that_ guilty!" I said. He kissed me, and before we could get anywhere else, we heard rustling.

**Song 3: Bad Romance**

"Alejandro!" I yelled. "You called, Senorita?" He appeared at my side. "I know your manipulating all the girls!" I accused him. "Are you jealous?" He undid my ponytail. "No!" _**Yes**_**. **_NO! __**You know you are Heather. **__I am not! _"Then why are you concerned?" He swept the hair out of my face. "Uhh." "Then, you obviously are." Alejandro's silky, sexy-_NO! I will not give in! _I couldn't resist it anymore and kissed him. The kiss lasted several seconds. "I hate you." I ran into 1st class.

**Song 4: Poker Face**

"OOOHHH! E-scope knows a game!" Izzy raised her hand. "OOOH! WHAT?" I yelled. "Strip poker!" "Explosivo disagrees." "Izzy does too!" Izzy said. "How do you play Strip Poker?" Beth asked. "It's when you play poker, and if you lose, you take off an article of clothing!" I said. "How do you-Nevermind." Heather said, adjusting her wig. "I'll play." Duncan said, staring at me. "I'm in." I said, staring back. "Jees, Sam. Weird much?" Heather asked. I nodded.

**Song 5: Blood**

"I'm a vampire!" I yelled through the film set. "Sure, sure." Trent rolled his eyes. "I am! My eyes are yellow and my throat hurts!" I bit his hand. "OW! SAM! Do it 8 more times." He said. "Weirdo." I ran off, and he bit his hand 8 times. "Hey, Chris? Do you have any blood I can have?" I banged on the trailer door. "Go away!" He yelled. "NO." I broke the door, only to be disgusted by what I saw. "EWW! CHRIS! CHEF! PUT CLOTHES ON!" I ran away. "You don't want to see Chris now." I said.

**Song 6: Ur So Gay**

"Come on Sierra! Come see this!" Me and Izzy dragged her by the confessionals. "Watch what Sam can do!" I opened the laptop I brought and hacked into the Bathroom Confessional camera. Cody was in there, holding a plush Noah. "I really miss being kissed by him." He said. Cody took the plush to his cheek, and then kissed it. "GASP! CODY!" I forced Sierra to watch. Cody had unzipped his pants, and I let her up. "NOO!"

**Song 7: I'm Awesome**

"Go for it, Harold! What's there to lose?" Courtney said. I gathered my courage and started beat-boxing. "Boo yeah." I finished. As night fell, I grabbed my brush and went outside to the lake. "Soup, untailored ringtone, Taylor Swift, can't tweet upon my Twitter cuz I haven't done-" I rapped. "HAROLD! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sam yelled at me. "AND GIVE ME MY iPOD BACK!" She jumped out of the window, ripped the earbuds from my ears, grabbed the iPod and pushed me down. "Bitch." My hatred for her just started.

**Song 8: I'm Not Okay**

**(note, this only makes sense if you've read my Quizilla story, The Wild One)**

"Misty, what's wrong?" Courtney asked. "Fuck off." I sat, staring out at the shore. "Watch your language!" "FINE, SCREW YOU!" I shouted. "SLUT!" "WHORE!" "BITCH!" "CUNT!" "PUSSY LICKER!" "LESBIAN!" "ASSHOLE!" "ASS FUCKER!" Courtney ran off, probably to get Duncan. I jumped into the cool water to relax.

**Song 9: Tik Tok**

"Whoooaaahhhh." I stared at my hands. "They're like...lifesize." I slurred. "Yeah, Duncan? I think she's had enough to drink." Geoff said. "I know, but I can't tell. She's always like this." I blinked. "She's getting tired." Geoff continued. "Yep, she hasn't had enough to drink. She gets waaaayyyy too random when she's tired." Duncan said. He handed me the rest of his cocktail. "WOO HOO!" I yelled, sipping the drink. The music pounded through my head. "Ok, Sam. That's enough." Geoff took it away from me. "I hate you." I said.

**Song 10: Snuggle Song (Schnuffel Bunny)**

"I love you." I said, curling up to Noah. "I love you too." He twirled his fingers in my hair. "Kiss me?" I asked, staring into his eyes. He took his free hand and lifted my chin up. The kiss was a long passionate one.

***.* .EPIC! Not. Anway, I was thinking of making Song 10 into an actual story/oneshot. But it's your call! That's right, you guys are picking a song for me to do a story about! Yeah, just leave a review telling me which to do! Thanks! I 3 you all!**


End file.
